moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Dalren Lightstrider
|Row 3 title = Alignment:|Row 3 info = Neutral Good|Row 4 title = Faith:|Row 4 info = The Void |Row 5 title = Reaction:|Row 5 info = Alliance Horde||Row 6 title = Affiliations:|Row 6 info = |Row 7 title = Race:|Row 7 info = Stromic Human |thumb|577x577px]]|Row 8 title = Relatives:|Row 8 info = |Row 9 title = Military Service:|Row 9 info = |Row 10 title = Status:|Row 10 info = Deceased|image3 = Serana x Dalren 2.jpg|tab3 = A joyful night|caption3 = Dalren and Serana Dawnsinger enjoying a kiss. By: Latvina|imagewidth = 300}} Dalren Lightstrider (Born June 8 -3 BDP) ''was the High Priest of Dawnshire and Serana Dawnsinger's second in command. He was the middle child of Sophia and the patriarch of House Lightstrider. Formerly a priest of the Scarlet Crusade and member of the Crimson Legion, Dalren abandoned the crusade's zealous regime in favor of the Grand Alliance. His first notable event of service was the Scarlet Civil War where he supported the renegade movement against their fanatical superiors. Dalren afterwards spent the remainder of the Alliance-Horde war fighting on the Western Plaguelands and Gilneas fronts. He was an advocate for the Scarlet Renegade inclusion in the Grand Alliance Army and often argued that a Scarlet Renegade is no different from a Sin'dorei that decided to fight for the Alliance. Dalren co-founded the Order of Dawnshire and reclaimed Dawn's Peak with Serana Dawnsinger. Dalren was later assassinated during the Siege of Quel'Damor. History Abridged WIP Relationships (WIP) Romances: 'Nerissa Sunseer:' Nerissa Sunseer was Dalren Lightstrider's wife after the Third War. They met on one of the Scarlet Crusade's expeditions into Quel'thalas, where Dalren and the soldiers under his command rescued several Quel'dorei from the Scourge attackers. While in the Scarlet Crusade, Dalren checked back on Nerissa and her child Mia constantly. Eventually this familiarity led to Dalren and Nerissa beginning the courting process. After a prolonged period of dating they admitted their love for one another and over the course of a year were wed. Eventually Nerissa fell pregnant, but the baby was still born. Nerissa's self esteem deteriorated rapidly due to 'failing.'. Although Dalren did his best to comfort her it was impossible for either to completely recover or restore their relationship. Regardless, Dalren and Nerissa persevered together with unbreakable love. Years later Nerissa was lost during an undead attack on their encampment where she sacrificed herself to save Dalren. He was left devastated and alone to raise Mia as his daughter. Family: '''Berwyn Lightstrider: '(WIP) James Lightstrider: '(WIP) '''Amelina Lighstrider: '(WIP) '''Sophia Lightstrider: (WIP) Mia Sunseer: '''(WIP) Friends: '''Serana Dawnsinger: (WIP) Quotes: "A confident man is three men stronger than a fearful man." "Lordaeron is not lost, not yet." Personality Traits and General Habits Dalren was a confident, charismatic and natural born leader. He was tolerant, patient, reliable and altruistic. However he was also overly idealistic, sensitive and selfless to the point it spread him thin. His self esteem thoroughly depended on his ability to uphold his ideals. Dalren tended to have an open gestured body as if he was always giving a speech. His hand naturally fell on his chest making it look like a permanent salute. Whenever called on it he jokingly replied with "I'm just being a gentleman!" Whenever Dalren enters an area he tended to be the loudest around. It was a seldom sight to see him without a smile on his face when out in public. But once the curtains are drawn and he is in an intimate space, he was far more emotional and conflicted. His interests include: * Politics * Horses * Religion * Drawing * Storytelling * The Void * The Light In regards to romance Dalren is eager to establish a committed relationship based on mutual respect and feelings. He chooses partners based on the long term - namely if he can see himself with them for years on end. Despite his eagerness he takes relationships slow to establish trust and dependability as a partner for his lover or wife. He doesn't require much out of a relationship other than his own happiness and more so his partner's happiness. Often a display of that physically or verbally is enough for him. One fundamental issue with Dalren's tendency in relationships is his avoidance of conflict. Often when he sacrifices his ideals to keep stability in the relationship it can undermine his concerns and leave him unsatisfied. Trivia * Dalren could speak all the languages from the Alliance of Lordaeron (Dwarven, Thalassian and Common). * Despite almost always wearing an eye patch, Dalren found them extremely uncomfortable and annoying. * Serana found Dalren's missing eye endearing. * Rumors said Dalren's icy blue eye was a gift from Norgannon. * Horses were Dalren's favorite animal. * He often joked about being a 'Knock off Alonsus Faol.' In actuality he found the comparison flattering. * Dalren's favorite hobby was writing. Sometimes he collaborated with Serana to produce short stories. * Dalren's middle name was given because of his similar features to his mother. Category:Stromic Category:Kingdom of Arathor Category:Kingdom of Stormwind Category:Kingdom of Lordaeron Category:Kingdom of Stromgarde Category:Scarlet Crusade Category:Priests Category:Kingdom of Gilneas Category:Grand Alliance Category:Grand Alliance Army Category:Crimson Legion Category:Characters Category:Shadowcasters Category:Blood Mages